medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:UnknowXD
Welcome Hello , and welcome to the ! Thanks for your contribution to the Medaka Kurokami page. There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more contributions. * – A great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help out. * – If you're new to editing or having trouble getting something to work, the help pages are a great place to start. *[[ :Community Portal|'Community Portal']] – The Community Portal serves a number of purposes. It includes the wiki's Policies and Manual of Style, as well as a number of other helpful links to get you started. * – A list of the 's administrators. If you need additional assistance or are having trouble, feel free to contact an administrator with the details. *'Always before you edit' – This is so that we can recognize you! *'Always sign your posts' – When leaving a message on a talk page, remember to sign it by clicking either the 'signature' button or by typing four tildes (~~~~), so we know who's talking! If you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, please leave a message on my talk page, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Whistle9 (talk) 15:44, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Medaka Article UnknowXD, Okay, this is the fourth time now. I have been leaving this comment on the article, but you clearly are not getting it, so I will repeat it here. Please provide a source, or your edit will continue to be undone. If Medaka's birthday is on October 22, fine, but you have to provide a source for the information. I am not going to let this back and forth continue. If you add the information again without a source, you will be blocked. Regards, -- 15:06, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :No, that is not how it works. There has to be a source so that we can confirm the information. You say Medaka's birthday is October 22. Where are you getting this information from? A chapter? An episode? The guide book? I will repeat myself: Please provide a source, or your edit will continue to be undone. I am giving you one more chance, because it seems like you are genuinely acting in good faith. But that does not change the fact that you are making bad edits. Give me a source, and I will add the information in myself. However, if you just add the information by itself again, I will have to block you. :Regards, :-- 13:58, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Source Info UnknowXD, Okay, sure, if you have the source information. Leave it on my talk page and I'll copy it over to the article in the correct format. Regards, -- 14:15, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, thank you for the link. And if your information is from a Wikipedia article, I can see why you would assume it is correct. That is fair enough. However, we can't use Wikipedia articles as references. References have to come from a direct source: a manga chapter, an anime episode, the guide book, or commentary from the creators. If you really want to add that Medaka's birthday is October 22nd, then you are going to have to find an acceptable source, as per our policy. :Regards, :-- 00:36, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::I am not sure I follow you. References have to come from a direct source: a manga chapter, an anime episode, the guide book, or commentary from the creators. A Wikipedia article is not a direct source, so it cannot be used as a reference. ::Regards, ::-- 01:46, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Warning UnknowXD, Okay, I have run out of patience. Consider this your warning. Next time you make that edit, you will be blocked. -- 02:23, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know why you would think profanity is acceptable, but it is not. You have been blocked for two weeks. :-- 01:21, June 10, 2015 (UTC)